callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
First Strike
First Strike is the first downloadable package (DLC) for Call of Duty: Black Ops. It includes four multiplayer maps (Berlin Wall, Discovery, Kowloon and Stadium) and one zombie map (Ascension). It was released on February 1, 2011 for Xbox 360, and was released for PS3 on March 3rd, while a PC date has been confirmed for late March to early April. And possibly for Wii (See Section). It costs 1200 MS Points ($15.00/£10.00/€15.00). Three of the four maps have interactive features, like the doors on Radiation. All of the maps feature the Black Ops faction and the Spetsnaz. Based on this being called "First Strike," the next map pack may be called Retaliation. Berlin Wall Berlin Wall.jpg Berlin Wall is a fairly large map, set around Check-Point Charlie. It features a "no man's land" between the walls, with auto-turrets watching over it. This area is colored in red on the player's radar. It features the East and West sides of the wall as spawns.This map has many buildings and entertains people to "camp".Domination is very intense on this map as the flag 'B' is in the middle. A Willy Pete will cover you from the auto turrets. Discovery Discovery.jpg Discovery takes place in an old German base in the Antarctic, presumably based around Project Nova. It features 4 destroyable ice structures that bridge the gap between the two sides. Kowloon Kowloon-2.jpg Kowloon is based around the campaign mission "Numbers," and has two ziplines for rapid movement, similar to the zipline found in the first campaign level, "Operation 40." It is set on rooftops. Stadium Stadium.jpg Stadium is a map based around an empty hockey arena. Although the focus is on the stadium, the player cannot enter the hockey rink and can only enter part of the stadium itself. The rest of the map is the area surrounding the stadium. Ascension Ascension-2.jpg The new Zombies map features the original characters, whose appearances have changed.e.g Dr Richtofen is now in a spacesuit rather than his original costume of the Wehrmacht uniform. It has new weapons, perks, and Space Monkeys that steal players' perks by breaking the corresponding machines. The new perks of Ascension are PhD Flopper and Stamin-Up. The map introduces Lunar Landers (which replace the teleporters). New weapons are available such as the Sickle (which replaces the Bowie Knife), the Gersch Device, and the Matryoshka Dolls (which both replace the Monkey Bomb). Overall the new map has been upgraded with similar yet effective devices/weapons/perks. Note: Richtofen is bald on the poster but has hair in the map. Wii The instruction booklet of the Wii version includes there will be a "Shop" feature. It will have: "all downloaded content includes new features and maps". Wii Points are used to purchase map packs and are transferable to an SD Card. The fact that there is a downloadable shop feature on the Wii version, most likely indicates First Strike will be coming to the Wii. There are clues that Wii will recieve First Strike such as the extra space under Combat Training in the Multiplayer lobby menu which may turn into some kind of store such as in Playstation 3 and XBOX 360. Rumors have been spread that the Wii version of Black Ops may recieve First Strike on April 1st though nothing has been confirmed by Treyarch. Images DLCSinFirstStrike.jpg|Maps available in First Strike First_strike.jpg|First Strike promotional poster by Treyarch Videos Video:Call of Duty: Black Ops - Berlin Wall Trailer|Berlin Wall Trailer Video:Call of Duty: Black Ops - Inside Xbox First Strike Preview|Inside Xbox Video:Call of Duty: Black Ops - preview First Strike Multiplayer|Developer comments Video:Call of Duty Black Ops First Strike Teaser Trailer|Multiplayer gameplay Video:Call of Duty- Black Ops - Ascension Trailer Official HD|Ascension trailer Category:Articles to be expanded Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Multiplayer